Forever in my heart
by mioneskywalker
Summary: Finn, Rachel the glee kids and the wedding! This is a very short fic i wrote as a tribute to finchel. Brittana, Quick and also the awesomeness of the faberry friendship!


So Finchel Vs Faberry**.**

Is it real life? Cause really… I heard some stuffs and I got really mad.

**First things first**. I'm faberry shipper. I'll always be. This is my tribute to Finchel as it had its story line brutally changed. As a faberry I've never wished Finn to die and as a human being with feelings I got really sad with Cory's death.

And finally, I had to admit I started as a Finchel shipper so I really can relate to the Finchel's out there.

This is very short as I just wanted to bring comfort to the finchels hearts and in case you are a faberrian reading this it has lots of the faberry friendship awesomeness.

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"With that I'm reducing our wedding guest list to..." She trails off playfully. "Thirty guests."

"Wow! You really did it!"

"Yes I did. Not with your help though."

"Hey! I can't cut people, besides most of the guests were your guests so…"

She giggles happily.

"So you're telling me that Rachel Berry has more friends than Finn Hudson?"

"Basically? Yes."

"Wow! Finn Hudson, I was expecting more from you. I mean, weren't you the most popular guy in Ohio."

"I used to be but then I started dating this awkward girl. She was kind of a loser."

Finn has no time to react as Rachel takes a pillow and hits his head hard. They are on bed as Rachel is adjusting their wedding guest list. Yes, they are going to marry though now ten years later after the first attempt, they are so much more certain about the whole marriage thing. After all they are living together for three years now, since Finn left Ohio to live in New York with her girlfriend.

"Ouch! Rach!"

"You deserved it." She says not slightly regretful.

The wedding guest list had previously three hundred guests. They were going to have a big wedding. But the whole ceremony had to be cancelled.

The reason?

It's kind of ironic, funny even, but the reason why Rachel and Finn had to call off the wedding once again was none other than Quinn Fabray.

Although this time, the events that caused the cancellation were slightly less tragic. And if Rachel is honest with herself the reason why she called off the wedding had more to do with all the stress than with the incident. It happens that Quinn was in her dressing room ready to start filming – yes, kind of amazing but Quinn Fabray is a very well succeed actress and she also wrote a book – then there was the food.

Food poisoning. One week in the hospital. The wedding week.

Rachel went crazy. Quinn almost died when she was going to their wedding once, keeping the ceremony going wasn't an option.

Then she started doubting if she was doing the right thing.

Not the wedding.

She was ready, but the whole food poisoning thing helped her see that she didn't need a big ceremony. All she wanted and all she needed was Finn.

She canceled everything.

"Do you think this time we'll manage to finally marry?"

She giggles. "Eager much?" She teases and he nods with no second thoughts. "Usually isn't it the bride who gets eager?"

"Hm… I think the groom is allowed to be eager too." He gets close and kisses her lips tenderly.

"We will." She smiles her biggest smile.

"Let's just pray Quinn won't end up hurt or anything. Are you sure you want to do this bachelor and bachelorette party?"

"She won't. I'll be keeping my eye on her. No running into trouble this time. And yeah, it's okay. Can you honestly say no to Santana and Puck?"

"Yeah… I guess not."

* * *

No they couldn't. That's why Puck organized Finn's bachelor party and Santana (With Kurt's help, he and Blaine were going to be attending the bachelorette party of course.) organized Rachel's party.

They went to Vegas. And although their parties were intended to be separated they ended up all together anyway. What was good because Rachel didn't want Finn with any stripper. She knows Puck very well.

And big plus? Quinn didn't get in any trouble.

* * *

Well…

Is ending up in bed with Noah Puckerman trouble?

"What the hell happened?!"

"You mean like details?"

Quinn presses a pillow against her head.

"Shit!"

* * *

The whole day were very well planned. She is Rachel Berry after all. Plus, she is a Broadway star. Of course she needed to plan everything; they wanted the ceremony to be as intimate as possible.

No media.

No New York.

They are going to marry in Lima; in a beautiful garden of a big mansion.

"You're so beautiful Rachel."

"Thanks Tina. Where's Quinn?"

"Okay. I'm not the almighty Quinn."

Rachel smiles her characteristic smile and Tina forgot why she got mad.

"It's not like that… it's just that… my wedding, Quinn… you know our track record…"

"Yeah… sorry, you're right."

"We're here bitches!" Santana shouts.

The unholy trinity burst in the room.

Carole, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were doing the finals touchups on Rachel. They are inside the mansion in the master bedroom.

"Rach you're beautiful!" Brittany shouts happily.

"Thanks B."

"No freaking way Quinn!" Mercedes shouts. "How can you manage to look good in a bridesmaid's dress?"

"Because she is Quinn." Rachel gets close and hugs her friend. "Finally!"

"Hey. I'm here. No tragics incidents this time I promise."

"Okay. I'm ready!" She beams happily.

Moments later she is walking down the aisle of flowers with her two dads.

Finn is there waiting for her. Tall, handsome and happy.

There's nothing else to think about when she finally approaches him than…

_Fucking Finally!_

_Oh crap shouldn't be cursing at my wedding…_

_It's okay… I guess… at least I'm not in a church._

He smiles happily at his future wife. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Attention everybody!" Santana shouts at the guests. "This is the moment when we get lame. Let's make the toasts! And guess what? I'm the first. Yeah, yeah… it would be epic if I ended this but… Kurt thought it would be best if I went first."

They all laugh at that. Because yeah, it's better this way.

"So… Rachel I want to say with all my heart." She pauses for dramatic purpose. "Good luck in the honey moon." She chuckles then she looks at Brittany's 'you can do better than that' face. "Okay sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway cheers!"

She raises her glass but she doesn't leave the stage. She looks at the couple sitting at their table and she melts immediately at Rachel's smile.

"Oh man…" She takes a deep breath. "Okay here it goes. I have nothing else to say but that I love you both. Yeah, I know… shocking right?"

From her seat Tina sobs making Santana immediately roll her eyes.

"I really hope you guys all kind of happiness and all that sappy things. Anyway, Finn if you ever hurt Rachel, what can happen any minute cause geez, you're like a giant and she is a hobbit… anyway, I'll have to kick your ass. And I mean it." She raises her glass again. "To Finn and Rachel!"

"To Finn and Rachel!"

They all say as they raise their glasses.

She gets close and both Finn and Rachel embrace her joyfully.

"Oh my God." Tina gets on stage. "I can't believe I'm already crying." She wipes her tears.

"I would be surprise if you weren't girl Chang." Santana teases her.

"Thanks Santana." She rolls her eyes. "Hey. What can I say? I'm probably the biggest Finchel shipper that there is."

Rachel giggles at her friend.

"Finn you are to me one of those guys that I really have nothing to complain about. You were always kind and sweet to me. I really love you. And Rachel. Well, I have the honor of saying that I was Rachel's first friend. I mean I know I'm not Quinn Fabray… but anyway."

"Wanky!"

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn shouts playfully.

"Come on, everybody knows Rachel had a girl crush on you…"

"I didn't know…" Finn frowns comically.

"Whatever. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." She teases.

"What happened?" Finn asks curious.

"Nothing. Santana!" Rachel whines as she stomps her feet.

"Hot. Cheers to that. Dude we're so luck. Imagine the visuals." Puck says grinning for ear to ear.

Quinn kicks his leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being a moron? And by the way… don't get too cocky who said we're together?"

"You weren't complaining that night…"

"Wanky!"

Quinn glares at her friend again and this time at least Santana seems to get the message.

Rachel sighs though she can't hide her happiness. The toasts were just beginning and with their track record in that choir room Rachel can't help but think that more is coming.

"Guys! This is my toast."

"Whatever girl Chang. Just finish it then."

"San…" Brittany pinches Santana's ear sweetly.

"Okay. To Rachel and Finn!" Tina shouts.

Then it is Finn's mother who is toasting and sure she ends up crying.

Moments later Rachel dads climb on stage together and after saying lots of embarrassing things about Rachel, threatening Finn, singing a song and crying into each other arms they make their toast. As soon as they are out of the stage they run into Rachel's arms.

Their most beloved friends, one by one they take place and say a few words to the couple.

"Rachel and Finn are super cute couple." Brittany says as if it the most amazing and obvious thing in the world. "And I love both of them. To Finn and Rachel!"

"I still want to see Rachel's children…" Mercedes mocks though she has tears in her eyes.

"To my Bro and my hot little Jew! To Rachel and Finn!" Puck says joyfully.

"My Brother and my best friend…" Kurt puts his hand on his chest. "Oh boy… Rachel I don't even have words to express how much you mean to me. I love you, I hope that's enough. And Finn… You're the best brother I could ever want. I love you too. To Finn and Rachel!" He goes toward his best friend and they hug each other blissfully.

"Well, they decided I should be the last. Kurt said I'm better with words as I'm Yale graduated." She smiles as she runs her fingers through her hair in a faux arrogantly manner. "Where do I start?" She breathes soundly. "Finn… I look at you now and I still can see that dumb boy I dated; dumb, naïve and clueless."

They laugh, even Finn, he knows Quinn and her charming way of thinking and how deep inside she is just as softhearted as every one of them.

_Well… except for Santana._

He smiles his lopsided smile.

"But I also can see the man you've become. You're a really amazing guy Finn; you have this big heart and this stupid smile that makes it impossible to get mad at you. I really wish all the happiness in the world for you. I love you. You were my first boyfriend and damn! I did try to stop the wedding uh?"

The room burst out in laugh again.

"I mean how many times did I get between you guys? More than I intended. That's for sure. And then…" She sighs. "There's Rachel… annoying, obnoxious, self centered and so damn talented!" She teases loosely. "When we met, Rachel made my life a living hell. I got so freaking jealous of her, not because of Finn… you know, I needed to change myself to get confident, but not Rach… she was always confident as herself. I know you understood my reasons for not supporting you guys back then. You weren't ready and I knew that regardless of NYADA letters you would make it there. You were destined to shine. I was right, I'm always right." She raises her hand in the air playfully. "You're the best of us all Rach, and you deserve to have your happy ending. I'm so grateful that you didn't give up on me; being your friend means a lot to me too. I love you."

Rachel was fighting back her tears till now. But then she ends up crying anyway.

"Today we're celebrating another step in our lives. Just like my pregnancy, Santana coming out, my recovery."

Rachel might have sobbed at that.

"The miracle that was Puck graduating..."

"Haha… very funny baby mama."

"College… our careers… Now we're here for our captains wedding. And may I say? We barely started our journey! To Finn and Rachel!"

"To Finn and Rachel!"

They all say gleefully.

"Now let's dance!"

Santana shouts.

* * *

"Rach?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll last forever?"

Rachel turns around to face her husband. They're laying on their honey moon suite bed, in Hawaii, Finn's choice. She wasn't going to argue with him about their destination.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking."

"Hmm… no thinking… we just got married Finn. Let's enjoy this moment."

"I know. It's just that… this… it's a dream coming true Rachel and I-I… I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too." She nestles on his neck.

"So I was thinking how can my life get any better? And you know things don't always go as we want…"

She shifts her body and leans on her elbow.

"You'll be forever in here." She takes his hand and places on her chest. "No matter what, you'll be always here in my heart; this I can say with absolute certainty. Nothing will change that. So… the future? Who knows? I don't care. I love you. And I'll love you forever Finn Hudson."

"I'll love you forever too."

"Great. Now kiss your wife."

"As you wish my lady."

And they do kiss. And it is as innocent and sweet as their very first kiss.

* * *

**And We all know that Finn will be forever in her heart. **

**Okay. The Finchel scenes were pretty easy, but the faberry ones… I had to exercise my impartiality for sure. **

**I hope this was a good tribute ;) I did it with all my heart.**

**About the ships fight I was talking to a friend the other day, I hope she is wrong. Because I don't think the dislike some finchels have for faberry is about: "Ew no! Rachel is not gay!" I mean it's not even coherent as Rachel has gay dads who she adores and hey! It's glee! **


End file.
